1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system to demonstrate and sell computer software.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today, no methods exist to conveniently demonstrate computer software to the public. Consumers rely on magazine ads, magazine articles, word of mouth, limited demonstration programs, and brief store demonstrations to make their buying decisions. Such information is insufficient for most consumers to judge whether a given computer program will adequately meet their particular needs.
Unlike many other products where features are obvious, computer programs typically have many characteristics which aren't apparent until after many hours of use.
Even where there is certainty that a program will meet a consumer's needs, there can still be uncertainty associated with whether the program will work with a consumer's hardware.
Consumers may also face difficulty finding vendors for particular programs because the number of computer programs available is too large to be stocked locally by most retailers. Customers also encounter uncertainties concerning whether purchased software represents the most up to date versions.
Software authors and publishers have yet other problems associated with software distribution. Because present promotional means are expensive, and inadequately, and in many cases, incompletely represent computer program features, it's very difficult and costly to stimulate product demand, even for very good programs.
Software retailers must deal with yet a different set of problems associated with computer program distribution. Many computer models may be able to run thousands of software titles, each of which may be periodically updated with new versions. This means retailer inventory and spoilage costs are significant.
Several answers to these problems have been proposed. Ogaki et al (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,055, 4,654,799, and 4,672,554) proposed placing vending machines in stores. These units would display video excerpts from software on a screen, but they wouldn't allow program use unless a program were purchased. Without adequate demonstration, or instructions, or the ability for the consumer to try the software on the hardware for which the software is being purchased, Ogaki et al, at best, offered a limited solution. Izumi et al (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,977 and 4,597,058) proposed selling computer programs by having them recorded onto blank or reprogrammable cartridges. Besides having limitations of only working with computers able to access program cartridges, this system provides no instructions on program use, and requires purchase prior to program trial.
Edendorf (U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,252) proposed a program cartridge with means to count uses, thus enabling such cartridges to be rented on a per use basis. Providing rental costs were low and instructions were supplied, this would allow adequate preview of a program before purchasing it, but it would still be inconvenient and limited to cartridge based computers.
The present invention improves on prior art in several ways. It allows trial use of software programs on the hardware which the programs will be eventually used. The present invention permits potential customers trial use of software programs for extended durations ranging from hours to weeks. The present invention offers the most convenient method for purchasing software with both trial use and purchase being conducted within the potential customer's home. The present invention offers a system of retailing software which is significantly lower in cost than competing retail systems.
The present invention offers may other advantages over prior art which readers will find from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.